1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal module, and particularly relates to a thermal module used for increasing the speed of thermal transfer, reducing the manufacturing time, and reducing cost of product.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of the technology industry, the size of the electric devices, such as CPU and a memory, are getting smaller, and the heat generated during the computer is operated is getting more and more. In order to take the huge and dense heat away from the computer to external environment and keep the electric devices under the allowable temperature for operation, usually, a heat sink with a large area of base is installed on the electric devices, or the speed of the fan is increased. As a result, other problems, such as noise, overweight, cost, and the complexity of the computer system, are generated. Thus, a good way to solve thermal problems is definitely required.
Currently, heat pipes with an excellent thermal conductivity, a light weight, a simple structure, and multiple functions can transfer a lot of heat without power consuming. Thus, it is widely used in electric devices for heat dissipating. How to assemble of the heat pipes and the heat sink? It is a significant subject for sloving.
A conventional thermal module mainly comprises a thermal body, heat pipes, and a thermal base. The thermal body is made by stacking a plurality of fins. Holes are formed through the fins. One of the terminals of the heat pipe is connected with the fins through the holes. A plurality of parallel trenches for receiving the other terminal of the heat pipe are formed in the thermal base. In the steps of assembling, first, a metal with a low melt point is paste on the bottom of the trenches. Next, a thermal treatment is performed after passing the heat pipes through the trenches. Thus, during the thermal treatment, the heat pipes are joined with the trenches for formed a thermal module.
However, the manufacturing cost is increased, due to the conventional step of pasting the metal with a low melt point. Furthermore, an oxidization occurs on the surfaces of the heat pipes and the thermal base, such that a copper reduction is necessary to be performed. In this manner, it is difficult to reduce the manufacturing time and steps.